wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Olympus
Olympus and Everest Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art N/A Character Information Age 23 years Gender Male Orientation Heterosexual MBTI Personality INFP/ISFJ Occupation N/A Residence They have yet to settle Tribe SkyWing Relatives Unnamed SkyWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal SkyWing powers Quote ”Quit staring already!”/"We know you’re looking at us... Appearance Olympus and Everest are a fairly normal-looking SkyWing, if you ignore the part where they’re one body with two heads – Olympus on the left and Everest on the right. Their scales are dark red, with a pale orange underbelly. Their movement is noticeably awkward, and their wings are almost always kept close to their body. Personalities Olympus Irritable – if there’s one thing Olympus doesn’t take kindly to, it’s the ‘freakshow’ treatment that he and his brother receive, and the fact that it’s technically true doesn’t make it better. He gets incredibly frustrated when it comes to tasks that other dragons would find easy, and is quick to lash out, with Everest being a common target. He resents having to rely on others, and views Cookie’s help as somewhat embarrassing (not that he’d ever try to get Cookie to go away – Everest would never let him hear the end of it if he did). Distrustful – neither Olympus or Everest are particularly friendly towards strangers, and Olympus does very little to hide this. Suspicious glares are something like his way of saying ‘hello’. Until proven trustworthy, newcomers are treated with even more hostility than usual. Stubborn – if Olympus has his mind set to something, the only things that are goingto stop him would be death and an overly long lecture on why the thing he wants to do is a bad idea. Although this prevents them from getting killed by Everest’s indecision in the short term, Olympus’ goals are known for being a bit… overly ambitious, to say the least. Everest Introverted – if you hadn’t met him before, you might think that Everest is mute, but the reality is that he’s just shy. He is especially nervous around strangers, even more so if they happen to be a SandWing – the stories of what Burn did to creatures with similar mutations aren’t exactly his favourite. His social interactions throughout his life have been rather limited, with his only full-length conversations being held with his parents, Olympus and Cookie, and his conversation skills have suffered as a result. Pessimistic – Everest is forever terrified that something will go wrong, no matter how unlikely that is. If it weren’t for Olympus’ more hot-headed nature, they’d never get anything done – Everest would be too busy worrying to make a proper decision. That being said, Olympus would probably have gotten them both killed by this point if he didn’t have Everest to point out just how suicidal some of his plans are. Excitable – although this usually shows itself in the form of trying to bolt, Everest is surprisingly energetic when he’s comfortable (it’s just a shame that he’s nearly always scared about something). If the conversation changes to a subject he’s confident on his knowledge of, you’ll probably be begging him to shut up before he’s done talking. History Olympus and Everest were hatched to a poor SkyWing couple, a few years before the War of SandWing Succession. Although their parents raised them, they were kept hidden from others – their parents weren’t sure what they would have to do, but they knew what happened to dragons with mutations like firescales. The two of them were raised by their parents, until the war started. When the SkyWings sided with Burn, the two of them were horrified – although the princess’ gory habits weren’t mentioned in front of them, they still overheard worried conversations between their parents. It was Olympus who suggested running away first, and he continued to plan an escape despite Everest’s worried protests. Eventually Everest was talked into it (fear of being stuffed and hung on a wall is a surprisingly good motivator), and the two snuck away at night. Leaving the mountains took them weeks – their walking was slow enough, and flying would’ve been a death sentence, not to mention having to duck out of sight the moment they thought anyone was coming. When they finally reached the edge of SkyWing territory, they were exhausted. After a few days of walking along the MudWing coast, they were ready to collapse. It was then that they met Cookie, a SeaWing deserter. The SeaWing was wary when he first approached them, not wanting to get into a fight. When he realised just how tired they were, he told them to stay put as he rushed off, returning with his mouth full of fish he’d caught. This was the start of a friendship between the three – Cookie offered to help them out as they traveled (not that any of them actually had a destination in mind), and the the three of them stayed with each other throughout the war. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (DarkusDragon)